


Pre-wedding Shenanigans

by charming_milkbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Iwaizumi and Reader are University friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa and Reader tolerate each other, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_milkbread/pseuds/charming_milkbread
Summary: When Oikawa makes an impromptu entry into your room, he’s not entirely prepared for the very obvious possibility of what he finds and accumulated feelings come near to spilling.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Pre-wedding Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entirely impulsive, slightly (probably entirely) self indulgent 11pm mess. The context is that Iwa and y/n are on a uni committee together and become good friends so they obviously meet Oikawa and also become somewhat friends, the three are attending the wedding of a mutual friend in another city.

“Oikawa?”, you turned to the doorway, hand on the towel drying your hair ceasing as you attended to the abrupt intruder. His eyes widened for an instant as he took in your appearance; wet hair slightly tousled from your previous actions, legs bare from where the hotel issue bath robe stopped at your knee, and water droplets still present from your shower trailing from your jaw to your collarbone before disappearing at the neck of your robe.

“Do you have a phone charger? You’re the only other person I know that has an iPhone”, he composed himself and walked into the room just enough to shut the door behind him as he made his inquiry. You stared at him perplexedly a moment longer before letting out a small, barely noticeable sigh at his imprudence and answering.

“Yeah, one second,” you moved from the edge of the bed to the nightstand, Oikawa’s footsteps following lightly behind you, “it’s just here.” Turning to hand it to him your eyes widened and a sharp intake of air sounded from you: he was close, so close you had to raise your head from his shirt collar to meet his eyes, which were half closed and intently focused on yours. 

They trailed from gazing into yours, to your hair and his hand followed their path as he softly took a damp strand between his fingers. “Oikawa?”, you breathed out, still staring confusedly into his lazily open eyes. He said nothing and the slowly dissipating warmth from your shower made a comeback as he leaned down ever so slightly, hand from your hair now lightly caressing your jawline, the other finding your waist, the heat from his touch seeping through the towel robe to your bare skin underneath easily as his eyes glanced to your lips fleetingly before meeting yours again, a glint of something not entirely recognisable shining in them.

Holding his intense stare, your free hand slowly made its way to the nape of his neck,gaze falling to his jaw, fingers lightly threading through his hair as your eyelids drooped slightly eyes meeting his again and you eased him a tiny bit closer to you. Not enough to close the space between you, but enough so that his hand on your jaw fell to the knot on your belt and rested there, applying light pressure to your abdomen. 

The tension was growing exponentially by the second but neither of you moved, staring at the other intensely, breaths mixing with each other’s, until his hand on your waist found your cheek and he inched ever so slightly closer, “Would you mind if-“, a knock sounded at the door.

“Y/N, your clothes are here” Iwaizumi’s voice cut through the room. A sigh slipped from Oikawa’s lips and fanned over your face as his eyes shut momentarily and his head bowed slightly, the action causing his hair to lightly brush your nose, both still standing with a particle of space between you until his hands made their way off of you and yours slipped from his nape. 

He stepped away from you and made his way to the door as you followed behind himeyes trained on the flex of his back and how broad his shoulders looked in the tux jacket. He opened your room door to Iwaizumi standing there wearing the same tux, a clothes hanger in hand, “what are  you doing here?” Oikawa grinned mischievously as he held up the phone charger in response. When had he taken it from you?

“Y/N?” Iwaizumi turned to you pulling you from your daze and forcing your gaze from Oikawa’s side profile. 

“Yeah? Sorry, I should get dressed now,” you pushed Oikawa the rest of the way out of the room and went to take the hanger from Iwaizumi’s hand, “when do we have to leave again?” Your eyes now fixed on Iwaizumi awaiting a reply, but your attention was on the burning stare coming from your right.

Iwaizumi glanced at the watch on his wrist, “we need to leave in the next hour and a half to get there early enough for ceremony preparations,” he glances to Oikawa before he looked back at you, a hint of question in his eyes, “so don’t take too long.”

“That’s hardly enough time for  Y/N to get dressed, Iwa-chan,” His tone was light and teasing, “right?” he looked to you and slung an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders causing the shorter to grimace in disgust. 

“That might be the case for you, Mr World, but some of us don’t need two hours for hair styling alone, to some of us beauty comes naturally”, your eyes narrowed slightly and your lips pulled up into a playful smile as you quipped back. 

He let out a sarcastic laugh and glared back at you, before he could say anything more Iwaizumi was already pulling him away. “Meet us in the hotel lobby when you’re done”, Iwaizumi called to you as Oikawa stuck his tongue out at you over his shoulder, the action so inherently childish you almost thought the Oikawa from earlier was a figment of your imagination, but the searing heat from where his hands had been remained stuck to your skin, leaving you to indulge thoughts of what could have transpired if you’d been interrupted a moment later than you had been. And you’re certain the same images were playing around in his mind too.


End file.
